For all that is right and just
by ACDiNosey
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 3x13: As each rise to their feet around the table, Merlin is overwhelmed by a sudden realisation


_**AN: This one-shot has been bugging me for a few days, so I decided to write it. SPOILERS FOR 3x13 (consider yourselves warned): As each rise to their feet around the table, Merlin is overwhelmed by a sudden realisation**_

Whatever the feeling was, it wasn't what he had expected. Merlin let his hands drop by his sides and find the edge of the ancient wooden chair, his eyes running madly from one man to another. His heart jerked in his chest, stifling him with unbound yet undisclosed love and affection for each and every one of them.

He grabbed his small cup and sipped at it, but put it back down pretty much immediately as Arthur started talking. The liquid dropped down in his throat and stayed there, kept in place by all the pride that swelled in his chest.

Arthur spoke beautifully, of chivalrous deeds and times immemorial, of equality, trust, loyalty and friendship. Merlin smiled, pride bubbling up inside, knowing how great a king Arthur would become, knowing the prophecies were coming alive in front of him. Knowing that, even for an instant, he was witnessing history in the making, an honour granted to but a select few.

What he had not expected was for Lancelot to rise first, and swear is fealty to Arthur. He realised how noble Lancelot was at heart when he stood there, his hand brushing away all animosity between the prince and himself. The would-be knight barely glanced at Gwen, who watched him quietly, and swore his loyalty to his future monarch. To be fair, the lessons he referred to had been taught the hard way, and Merlin wasn't sure how much of a part Arthur had played in those, but he was content enough with Lancelot's grand gesture to let that pass.

He hadn't expected a man he barely knew to throw himself head first in the chaos of the battle for Camelot, so he was surprised when Percival rose to his feet, but not so much when Gwaine didn't. At first. Gwaine would always be an adventurer, seeing life with the eyes of a wanderer, someone who never settled or looked back. He liked to fight the fight, just because it was there to lose, as if he had nothing to live for. Nothing worth living for. But that wasn't true, and the glint in his eye told Merlin that much. Gwaine would come because he would not be left behind, because he would follow his friends through thick and thin and protect them whatever the cost.

Sir Leon rose, and so did his mentor, and the pretty Gwen who had once batted her eyelashes in his directions but now only had eyes for the king.

And then it hit him at once, like a beam of light directed straight at his heart. The realisation that all that had just happened was for him and because of him. The fact that they were there, united around the table, that they were all standing as equals, bonded together by honour and undying loyalty to Arthur, to Camelot, to him. The warmth it procured settled in his heart and he smiled, tears almost forming at the corners of his eyes. There they were. For him.

For him they would swear fealty to Arthur and follow him to the end of the world, most possibly to their death. For him they would protect the Prince, help him fulfil his destiny and become his greatest ally. Right now they had risen for the prince, but Merlin knew that they had first and foremost risen for him.

He allowed himself to bask in this short-lived but intense glory and sense of fulfilment, which he knew no one would share. But he had never been one for public recognition, so that didn't really matter. All that mattered was the smile that crept upon his face and the pride and happiness that threatened to take over him. At last, if only for a second, he could taste the sweet feeling of fulfilling his destiny, of watching those he cared for prove their friendship to him and unite with him to fulfil his own destiny.

No questions had been asked, no conditions set. They were his and as they all sat up in front of him, he looked up to them with the pride and gratitude one normally feels for their own blood. They were more than his friends. They were his family, and he would die for them, just as they were ready to risk their lives for what he believed in.

Silence hovered again as he remained seated, all eyes set upon him.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, waiting for his servant to follow suit.

Merlin smiled impishly, before feigning seriousness.

"No I don't really fancy it."

"You don't have a choice"

Of course he didn't have a choice. But even if he did, he wouldn't miss it for the world. This was after all HIS destiny.

"Alright". He stood up at last, joining the rest of the Round Table, united in spirit with each and every one of them. He looked at Arthur and saw his own pride and gratitude mirrored in his ruler's eyes.

He didn't need to be knighted to seal his word or fortify his allegiance to his prince. Arthur was his charge and he'd be happy to be at his side until the end. The night would be long, and the day after that. But for a fleeting moment, Merlin had known the rewards destiny had in store for him and that was enough for now. Until the time would come when all would be revealed and he wouldn't have to hide his pride anymore.


End file.
